Georgia Belle Kirk
by kykyxstandler
Summary: Georgia Belle Kirk's life. From when she enrolls in Starfleet with her twin brother Jim to when they answer the distress call from Vulcan. Starts before the academy then will sort of follow the movie. Spock/OC
1. have a nice day

Chapter 1: Have a nice day - Bon Jovi:

''Do you, really, want to go?'' I asked Jim, from my comfy spot upside down on the living room couch. I really didn't want to get all dolled up tonight.

''Oh come on B, it's going to be fun, and you need to get out more.'' Since I didn't answer he poked his head from the bathroom, where he was grooming himself, so he could see me then he said: ''And beside you're going to have the chance practice your…'' He took a moment turning his head upside down, and squinting his eyes to read the title of what I was reading. ''xenosynergology. What's that by the way?'' He got back to his grooming.

''Alien non-verbal communication, what they think and feel subconsciously...'' I answered distractedly. Hmmmm that could indeed be fun. ''Alright I'll come, but if you get a girl, you go to her place, I'm tired of going for walks a 3 in the morning so that I don't get mentally scarred for life.'' Then I added as an after thought. ''And you buy my drinks.''

He gave a small laugh at that. ''Deal. If that's all it takes for you to come.''

''Oh, and Jim, I'm bringing my books.'' Haha cue evil laugh. I can hear him groan from where I am.

''But B, you're not going to have fun if your reading the whole time.'' He complains as predicted.

''Oh contraire mon cher, to me it's fun.'' I'll be if I get to read a little instead of making sure he doesn't fight or get arrested or whatever trouble he can make… Well sometimes I do the same but that's beyond the point. '' And besides I'm not bringing them to read them.'' He gives me a look that says what else would you bring them for? ''I just bring them for reference. And it's not like you'll spend a lot of time with me, anyway.'' He sighs.

''Like I said, no fun. But you're right and I'll take what I can get.'' I sat up and decided to get ready for tonight. I put on some music then I went into my room to change from my comfy pink sweat pants and black tank top to a white tank top and some dark blue skinny jeans. Like I said I didn't want to get dolled up. I decided to leave my shoulder length blond hair wavy, I just shaked it so that's it's fluffy and sexy. I put on lots of mascara to bring out my green eyes, some sparkly blush and red lip stain. I put my books, make-up and wallet in my black purse grabbed my black faux leather jacket and put on my sparkly black high heel ankle booties. I put my jacket and purse on a chair in the kitchen and went to make myself a sandwich. ''Hey Jim do you want yummy vegan sandwich?'' I asked Jim tauntingly from the kitchen.

He came in the kitchen and gave me a look of you've got to be kidding me. ''You seriously asking me that?'' I took out some baba ganouch, lettuce, mustard and salt & pepper, then I put it all on some whole grain bread. Yum. ''No thanks. I'm going to make myself some real food.'' And with that he reheated some left over hamburger. Meat, yuck. I took a glass of water and my sandwich and sat at the kitchen table. When his was ready he took his and a coke and came to sit in front of me.

We ate our meal and had a casual conversation about nothing in particular, while listening to the music playing which was some old band called Bon Jovi. Once I was done I put my glass and plate in the dishwasher and went to brush my teeth. I then reapplied some lip stain. When Jim finished eating he did the same, minus the lip stain. I then turned off the music we put our coat on, I grabbed my purse and we left the apartment on Jim's bike.

He drove to the Shipyard bar. He parked and we went inside. I thought to myself urgh that music suck. We walked up to the bar. As I looked around the bar I noticed that there's a lot of cadets tonight. ''I'll have six shots of jack and everything she takes is on me. '' He says referring to me. I smiled at him.

''I'll have a Vulcan spice tea please.'' I say to the barman.

Jim sighs and turning to me he mutters: ''No fun.'' To which I can't help but laugh. When he receives his shots he takes them all one after the other. While I thank the barman and just sip at my tea. I shake my head at Jim. When he's done he pays the bartender and then looks around. ''I'm going to go…''

I cut him off : ''Yeah go have fun. Just don't cause too much trouble.'' I added as an after thought. ''Please.'' He doesn't answer, he just smile and leave me alone with my drink. I sigh and go sit at a little table next to the entrance of the bar close to some officers in black. I make sure I have a good view of Jim in case he gets in trouble and I need to get him out of here. When I'm satisfied I have a decent enough view, I take my book out of my purse and alternate between reading, watching Jim and sipping my tea.

One of the officers from the bar came and sat in front of me. I took a sip of my tea, bookmarked my page and looked beside the officer in front of me to see what Jim was doing. He was talking to an African-American lady cadet so judging he was ok for now, I turned my attention to the man in front of me and put my book down. ''Yes, officer can I help you?'' I asked with my eyebrows raised. What would an officer want with me? Especially one old enough to be my dad.

He looked to my book on the table then back to me. ''Xenosynergology? My name is captain Christopher Pike and I wonder, have you ever considered joining Starfleet? Miss?'' The organization that got my father killed on the day my brother and I were born? No I don't think so. But before I could answer him, well more like laugh and tell him that I don't want anything to do with Starfleet, I could hear some disturbance coming from behind captain Pike. He too heard it and turned around. It was Jim, I knew it was only a matter of time before he got in trouble.

Jim kicked a cadet and sent him flying two tables from where captain Pike and I were sitting. Another came at him and they exchanged punches, until Jim knocked him out. Then another one hit Jim who sent him crashing on the breasts of the girl he was talking to earlier, she pushed him back in the fight, with a scowl on her face. One cadet punched Jim in the face sending him flying in another cadet's arms, who was holding him in place. The cadet that punched Jim kicked him then went to punch Jim but Jim ducked and the cadet punched the one that was holding Jim, making him let go of him. Then Jim grabbed a bottle from a table and broke it on the head of the cadet that was punching him. Ok I've had enough I'm getting my brother out of here. The cadet that the other cadet punched, turned Jim around and punched him in the face, sending him flying to the floor.

I put my purse on my seat. ''If you'll excuse me.'' I said to captain pike. Then I made my way to the quite unfair fight. The cadet that sent Jim to the ground took hold of him, lifting him up and punched him on a table. Like he wasn't already knocked out, jerk. You don't kick someone that's already down. So as he was about to punch him again, I kicked his left knee side hard with my heeled boot, making him let go of poor stupid Jimmy and making him bend on his left side. I then grabbed hold of his shoulders and kneed his face making him fall on the floor. As I was going to grab Jim to go home, another cadet took hold of me from behind. Oh no, I don't think so buddy. ''Not, in, the, mood.'' I grunted out as I stepped on his right foot hard then elbowed him in the stomach making him let go of me. Just as another one was coming my way, making me sigh and look up cursing, Pike whistled making all the cadets stand to attention. Finally. ''Thank you.'' I said exasperated that it took so long for someone to react. I mean seriously everyone gathers around and gives ooohs and awwws and no one react? What a bunch of dumb asses.

''Outside, all of you.'' When no one moved he added: ''Now.''

There was a chorus of ''Yes sir.'' By the cadets. And then they all started to leave. Not just the cadets, I mean everyone.

Pike being concerned for my brother asked: ''Are you alright son?''

And Jim answered, looking at him upside down stunned on the table: ''You can whistle really loud you know that? '' Making Pike tilt his head to the side in confusion and curiosity. While I let out a little laugh and rolled my eyes. I then took hold of his hand helping him sit on the table.

After a moment Jim is sort of recovered and Pike said: ''We haven't been properly introduced.'' Pike look to me then to my brother. ''I'm captain Christopher Pike. ''Let me buy the both of you a drink, so we can talk a little.''

''I'm good thanks.'' I said as the same time my brother said:

''I'll have a Budweiser and some napkins, thanks. '' to the bartender, making me, again, roll my eyes. Guess we'll have a discussion, whether I want to or not, super, not. By now there was only us in the bar plus the bartender. The bartender went to get Jim's order while I helped said idiot get to the table Pike and I occupied before I had to go rescue Jim's ass.

We all sat down and the bartender brought Jim's drink and some napkins, which he promptly shoved two in his nostrils. The bartender then started cleaning the mess that the fight created and Jim took a big gulp of his beer. ''You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are.'' He looked to the both of us.

''Who am I, captain Pike?'' Jim asked, then he finished his drink while Pike answered:

''Your father's son.'' He then looks at me. ''And daughter.''

Jim turns towards the bar and ask: ''Can I get another one?'' While I just sit silently and listen to what he has to say, intrigued now

Pike continues with: ''For my dissertation, I was assigned the U.S.S. Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios.''

Jim took out of his nose the napkins and said: ''Sure learned his lesson!'' And then puts them on the table. Ewwww.

''Well, it depends on how you define winning. You're both here aren't you?''

The bartender bring Jim's other beer. ''Thanks.'' Jim made a face like, obviously.

He looks at Jim, ''You know that instinct to leap without looking,'' he then looked at me, '' and to never leave a man behind. That was in his nature too. And in my opinion it's something Starfleet's lost.''

Jim laughed sarcastically at that and said: '' Why are you talkin' to me, man?'' I resisted the urge to correct him and say 'us', since I really wanted to know the answer to that question too.

''Cause I looked up your files,'' He looked between the both of us then settled back his gaze on Jim. '' while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only two genius level repeat offender in the Midwest.'' Yeah sometime I cause trouble too, oh well.

''Maybe I love it.'' Jim answers.

''Look, so your dad dies. You can settle for a less than ordinary life, or do you feel like you were meant for something better?'' He looks to me. ''Something special?'' He turns back to Jim. ''Enlist in Starfleet.'' Maybe it could be good for us, I'm sure if dad were here he would've been proud of that…

Jim scoffs. ''Enlist!'' Then he gives a small sarcastic laugh. ''You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month!'' I look at Jim out of the corner of my eye, he just insulted me, the jerk.

''If you're both half the person your father was, Starfleet could use you. You could accomplish great things, '' He looks to me and then to Jim and switched from time to time between us. ''You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada…''

Jim cuts him off: ''Are we done?

''I'm done.'' Jim looked thankful for a second, then took a gulp of his beer as Pike gets up to leave. ''Riverside shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow morning, 0800. He pause then addresses Jim: ''Now, your father was a captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother's, yours and your sister's.'' He glanced to me. I dare you to do better.'' And with that captain Pike took his leave.

Jim was silent deep in thoughts, he picked up a little grey starship toy that was on the table and observed it. He looked to me, stood up, deposited some cash on the table for his beer and left. I gathered my things and followed him. He droved us home and sat on the living room couch deep in thoughts. I sat next to him, he didn't seem to notice.

''I think we should go.'' Jim finally snapped out of his musing and looked at me. He smiled a little at that.

''I'm glad, I don't have to convince you to come.'' I laughed a little and stood up to go to bed. ''We'll leave at 7:30.'' And with that I put my alarm for 6:30 and went to sleep.

6:30 sharp, my alarm awoke me, I turned it off then took out a white v-neck t-shirt and some dark skinny jeans then I went to take a shower. After my shower I got dressed and brushed my hair, Jim was not up yet. I decided I'll wake him up after breakfast if he's not awake. I went in the kitchen and reheated a bowl of left over plomeek soup after that I brushed my teeth. Then I went in my room, took out my black faux leather purse/back pack and stuffed all my underwear in it. I then added to it my make-up, wallet, a razor, tooth brush & paste, deodorant, my hair brush, flattening & curling iron and the sparkly boots I wore last night. With a sigh I was finally ready and got out of my room. Jim was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. He had washed his face of the blood from the fight last night but I could still see some bruises.

''Morning. You ready to go?'' Jim asked me.

'' Morning, yep.'' I showed him my back pack.

''What do you need all that for?'' He said with a little laugh. I raised my eyebrow, like you're really asking me that? ''Ok never mind.'' He finished his bowl and then brushed his teeth. I put on my black ankle boots, my black coat and we left at 7:38.

Jim drove the bike to the shipyard but we stopped several yards from the entrance a moment. We could see a ship getting built and it was impressive, to think that someday we could be serving on a ship just like this one. Jim drove the rest of the way close to a shuttle craft that had Pike standing in front of it. A construction worker walked by and said: '' nice ride, man.'' We got off the bike.

Jim took of the keys and threw them at the construction worker. ''It's yours.'' Then we walked up to Pike. ''Four years? I'll do it in three.'' Cocky as ever it made me chuckle.

Jim got in the shuttle craft and as I went to follow him, captain Pike said: ''Miss Kirk.''

I stopped and turned around. ''Yes, captain Pike?''

''Once at the academy please report to my office.'' Ok. Am I already in trouble? Oh well I'll see later.

''Yes, sir.'' Then I followed after my brother. I found him talking to a good looking man a little other than us. I took a seat next to Jim. Put my back pack at my feet and buckled up.

''I hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates the space.'' He told the stranger.

''Yeah well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones.'' The stranger said with a southern accent. He then took a gulp of some liquor in a flask. He offered some to Jim. Jim never one to refused free liquor, accepted.

Before drinking Jim said: '' Jim Kirk and that's my sister Georgia.''

''Hi.'' I said with a little smile. He gave me a small smile.

Then he replied: ''McCoy, Leonard McCoy.'' Jim gave him back his flask and McCoy then offered it to me.

''No thanks, I don't drink.'' McCoy took it back and gave me a small smile which I returned, then we took off. We made small talk with 'Bones' a.k.a. McCoy through out the ride and I couldn't help but think that we'll end up being great friends.


	2. into the rush

Chapter 2: Into the rush - Aly & A.J.:

Once we arrived at the academy, I grabbed my bag and we all got out of the shuttle and stepped into a hangar. An officer then instructed us to follow her so we could fill out some forms, get our uniforms, dorms and blah, blah, blah I sort of tuned her out as I saw Pike motioning for me to follow him. I started to make my way to go with him but a hand grabbed my arm. ''Hey, where are you going?'' Jim whispered so as not to disrupt the officer up front.

''Pike wants to talk to me. I'll see you later.'' Before Jim could reply I already made my way halfway across the room. Pike and I walked silently through different hallways until we got to his office. I followed him inside and we both sat down. ''I'm glad you and your brother decided to join us. You're probably wondering why I asked you to come with me.'' I nodded my head slightly and looked at him curiously. Yeah, why am I here? ''Have you already chosen the focus you would like to pursue?'' What does that have to do with anything?

''No, I have not. But, sir, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?''

He looked at me a moment then said: ''Starfleet command asked several captains to recruit undercover intelligence officers for their ships.'' He then explained why Starfleet needed new intelligence officers. ''Would you accept to be trained to be the intelligence officer aboard my ship?'' He explained why he selected me and what the program, implied. Wow, um ok… I was stunned.

''I would be honored, sir.''

''Excellent.'' He said with a small smile. After that I filled in the forms for the academy. My focus was to be xenopsychological profiling and behavioral intent. Basically I'm going to be a shrink with secret training. After the forms were done, Pike gave me a PADD with my dorm room number and password in it, as well a map of the academy. I then left to go get my uniforms and supplies. Once I got them, I headed to my dorm room.

I entered the code and the door swooshed open. I made my way inside and there was a petite Asian girl sitting on one of the two beds in the room reading on a PADD. I dropped my things on the empty bed and she looked up from what she was doing. I then turned to her. ''Hi, I'm …''

She cut me of. ''Georgia Belle Kirk, 22, sister of…'' She looked at her PADD. ''James Tiberius Kirk and Samuel George Kirk. I'm Yuki Hattori but you can call me tech. I'm going to be your partner on captain Pike's ship.'' She said with a big smile, she then stood and gave me a hug, I returned it. Ok… at least she's friendly.

''Wow, that's impressive. How did you get all my information like that?'' I asked her as I changed into my uniform minus the regulation boots, mine were prettier.

''I hacked it.'' She told me in a duh tone. I let out a small giggle at that, I should've guessed with tech as a nickname. We then got to know each other a little before it was lunch time. Her focus is computer engineering, she's 18, Japanese, a single child and like me a vegan.

''Hey tech could you tell me where's my brother's room? I told him I'd see him once I was done with Pike.'' I asked as I finished putting my stuff away. She looked it up on her PADD then not even a minute later she gave it to me. ''Thanks, would you like to come eat with us?''

''Nah, thanks. Maybe some other time.'' And with that she got back to work on her PADD.

''Alright, bye.'' I left with the PADD Pike gave me. Once I arrived at Jim's dorm, I rang the bell and waited. It was Bones that answered. ''Hi.'' I said with a smile.

''Hi.'' He answered but then he just stood there staring at me… Okay…

Just as I was about to ask him if I could come in Jim asked. ''Hey Bones, who's at the door?'' This seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. Jim then appeared in the doorway as Bones was about to answer. ''Hey B, come on in.'' He then grabbed my hand and dragged me in. ''So, what did Pike want to talk to you about? Hey how did you know where our dorm was?'' He asked me as we all sat down.

''I asked, as for Pike he told me he was glad we joined and wanted to know what focus I wanted to pursue.''

''Oh and what did you choose?'' Both he and bones appeared to be really interested.

''Xenopsychological profiling and behavioral intent.'' Jim looked a little confused at that.

''A shrink, Jim.'' Bones said so that Jim could understand. I laughed.

''So… are you guys hungry?''

''Yeah let's get something to eat.'' As we made our way to the cafeteria, my PADD alerted me that I had a new message. I stopped and opened it. It said that I have a physical schedule this afternoon. I groaned.

''What is it?'' Jim asked.

''Nothing, let's go I'm starving'' At the cafeteria I selected a green salad with raspberry tea, Bones took some chicken with vegetables and rice and a soda and Jim took a burger with fries and a soda. We then took our trays and sat at a table.

Bones berated Jim for his choice of food, we talked and soon Jim spotted some girl that caught his interest and left me and Bones alone. We talked and I learned he was married and have a daughter that he loves more than anything named Joanna. I told him I was schedule for a physical and he offered to do it. I accepted and we then left for the medical building. Bones did my physical and everything was fine but I had to have a couple vaccines. It stung like a bitch but I didn't let it show I kept my face neutral. Once that was done I thanked Bones and told him I'd see him later and left.

I got back to my room and looked at my PADD, I just received my schedule for the semester. Tomorrow I begin with hand in hand combat 31 followed by stealth and deception 31 then there's lunch followed by xenopsychology and xenocultures, dinner and then accelerated xenolinguistics 31. Looks interesting can't to begin, man, my neck hurts. I decided to skip dinner since I wasn't hungry plus those hypos Bones gave me were making me sleepy. I programmed an alarm for tomorrow, got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	3. Radioactive

Chapter 3: Radioactive – Imagine Dragons:

3 years later:

''How did you hurt your wrist like that?'' Bones asked me concerned, as he bandaged my wrist. I sight. By disposing of a Romulan posing as a Vulcan, to murder important people at the Vulcan embassy, during an undercover mission that you can't know about.

''Well, I bumped into someone and fell on my wrist at a bad angle.'' I gave a small laugh then looked down as if embarrassed at my clumsiness. Bones gave a small laugh.

''Be more careful, it's just a small sprain but I don't want it to get any worse.'' Ah Bones, always so sweet. I gave him a small smile.

''So how did Jim do?'' I asked him about the Kobayashi Maru.

''He actually did it. I don't know how, but he did it. He passed the test.'' He answered puzzled. Well I know how he did it, Gaila hacked it for him.

I feigned ignorance. ''Wow.''

''All done.'' He said once he finished my bandage.

I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. ''Thanks Bones.'' Then I left.

''Hey tech.'' I told my roommate as I walked in.

''Hey! So how's the wrist?'' She asks me as she sets down her PADD beside her on her bed.

''Fine just a small sprain.'' I told her as I flop down head first on my bed ready to fall asleep. It has been a long day.

''Tomorrow there's a session in the auditorium at 0900.'' She informed me before I fell asleep.

''Okay, great, whatever…'' I mumbled into my pillow and then sleep took me away.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and skipped my morning workout since I have a sprain and went to take a shower. I got changed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, ate an apple and drank some tea then I applied my everyday make up consisting of a little blush, lots of mascara and red lip stain I then made my way to the auditorium. When I got there I looked for tech, I found her in the back and took the seat next to her.

''So what is this hearing about?'' She probably already hacked it and could already see all that was to be discussed.

She appeared confused when she looked up from her PADD at me. ''I don't know, it appears didn't make notes cause there's nothing to hack.'' Weird. Everyone took their seat and Admiral Barnett began speaking.

''This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward.'' What? ''Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this counsel suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 1-7.3 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?'' I looked at my brother like everyone in the audience did as he stood up and made his way up front. Oh, Jim.

Jim took place in front of the counsel looking stiff, stressed. Not that anyone would notice too much but I did. ''Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly.'' Admiral Barnett looked at the crowd as did Jim and an instructor dressed in black stood up and adjusted his shirt.

''Step forward, please. This is Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years.'' He paused then looked to Spock. ''Commander?''

''Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test.'' He said matter-of-factly with his hand behind his back.

''Your point being?'' Jim asks looking away from him.

''In academic vernacular, you cheated.'' Admiral Barnett said as if we didn't already get it. I rolled my eyes. He should be awarded for being able to find an alternative to a no-win scenario, for thinking outside the box, not punished. Urgh.

Jim was looking down and responded with: ''Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable.'' He then looked at the commander.

''Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

''I don't believe in no-win scenarios.'' There you go bro. I smirked like I'm sure he was doing up there.

''Then, not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson.''

''Please, enlighten me.'' He said with a sharp tone.

''You of all people should know, cadet Kirk. A captain, cannot cheat death.'' What?

Jim seemed frozen for a moment then said: ''I of all people.''

''Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?'' He said casually, as if nothing was wrong. Doesn't he know that's a low blow, gosh I want to slap some sense into that heartless bastard. Tech looked at me concerned when Spock said that, so I muttered to her that I was okay even though inside I was boiling with anger.

''I don't think that you like the fact that I beat your test?''

''Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test.'' He continued as if Jim hadn't said a thing.

Jim bit down on his anger and said: ''Enlighten me again.''

''The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain.'' Jim hung his head trying to come up with something. It was silent for a moment then an aide walked up to Admiral Barnett and gave him a PADD.

He scanned its content then looked worriedly at the audience. ''We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hangar one immediately. Dismissed.'' Everyone stood and started to make their way hurriedly out but I decided to go see my brother and Bones first.

''I'll see you later tech. Save me a seat on the shuttle.'' I told her with a small forced smile. She touched me shoulder with a sympathetic one of her own, nodded then left.

When I reached them, Jim asked to no one in particular: ''Who was that pointy-eared bastard?''

''I don't know, but I like him.'' I looked at Bones at that and raised my left eyebrow, like really? ''Well I mean…'' He was struggling with his words.

I ignored him and we made our way to hangar one where we were to know where we would be assigned in silence. We all got in lines as a commander started calling out names. Bones and I got assigned to the Enterprise. Big surprise there, not. When they were done everyone started to go on their assignments. Jim said: ''They didn't call my name.'' He started to make his way to the commander that was giving out our assignments to ask him: ''Commander, sir, you didn't call my name, Kirk James T.'' Bones and I followed him.

''Kirk, you're on academic suspension, that means you're grounded.'' The commander replied while typing on a computer PADD on a wall. ''Until the academy board rules.'' He then left. I started to think of how we could sneak Jim in, since their decision was according to me unfair. Plus I didn't have all those undercover and infiltration and… classes for nothing.

Bones said to Jim's back. ''Jim, the board will rule in your favor.'' He then sighted. ''Most likely.'' Jim hung his head defeated. ''Look Jim, we gotta go.''

Jim turned and took hold of Bones hand shaking it. ''Yah, you go, be safe.'' He then gave him a forced smile and Bones left. It then clicked in my head how we would do it.

Jim was about to hug me and wish me luck but I stopped him. He seemed confused but before he could question me, I said: ''Wait here I'll see you in a few.'' I then hurried up to Bones. Time to bring out the charm. ''Bones?'' He turned to me. ''We can't leave Jim behind, it wasn't fair'' He was about to argue but I said: ''You know I think Jim needs a vaccine.'' He looked at me confused. ''And you should, as his physician take care of him if he's affected by said vaccine.'' It seemed to click in his head.

''You so owe me.''

I tsked him. ''Ah, ah, ah, Jim'll owe you. After all it's for him.'' He started muttering curses under his breath as he went to get Jim. ''Thanks.'' I told his retreating back. I laughed and made my way to the shuttle that I was assigned and took my seat beside Yuki with a big smile on my face.

''Well, you seem happier. What took you so long?'' She asked me once I sat down.

''I'll tell you later.'' I then turned in my seat and saw Bones enter the shuttle craft dragging Jim. It worked. Yuki looked to where I was looking and seeing my brother understood immediately what I did.

''No need.'' She said with a small laugh. The shuttle then took off towards the U.S.S. Enterprise.

When we got on the starship everyone was bustling around not knowing where to go. ''See you later.'' Tech told me as she started to make her way to the bridge.

''See yah.'' I started to make my way to med bay where my office was situated. Once inside I changed into my blue dress science uniform and started to organize my office. When I was done I made my way to see how Jim was doing. He was unconscious, Bones told me he gave him a sedative, I thanked him for what he did and went back to my office and started to study the crew's files.

I stopped when the intercom chirped to life: ''May I have your attention pleasse. At 2200, telemetry detected an anomaly in zee neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after Starfleet received a distress signal from zee Wulcan high command, that zeir planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission iz to assess zee condition of Wulcan and assist in ewacuations, if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan wizin 3 minutes. Sank you for your time.'' When the message was over I went back to my files. Not long after that I received a message from tech on my PADD telling me to come to the bridge. My brother was there talking about Vulcan being attacked by Romulans. Either he was delusional or there was a real threat either way maybe I could help. I hurriedly made my way to the bridge.

The red alert started blaring, once I entered the bridge I heard: ''3, 2.'' And then I saw several federation ships in pieces. ''Emergency evasive.'' Pike said.

''Yes, sir.'' The pilot answered. The Enterprise hit a piece of broken ship, I held myself on the doorway to keep from falling.

''Damage report.''

''Deflector shields are holding.''

''All stations. Engineer Olsen, report. Full reverse. Come about starboard, 90°. Drop us under them, Sulu.'' Pike ordered.

''Captain they're locking torpedoes.'' Spock said.

''Divert auxiliary power from port nossel to forward shields.'' We took a hit. ''Sulu, status report.''

''Shields at 32%. Their weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that.''

''Give me Starfleet command.''

Spock replied: ''Captain the Romulan's ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signals appear to be blocking our communications and transporters abilities.'' What are they doing to Vulcan? What do they want?

''All powers to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons.''

''Captain, we're being hailed.'' Suddenly the image of a Romulan man appeared on the front screen. I stayed where I was by the turbo lift and studied the alien's demeanor.

''Hello.'' He said casually, as if his ship hasn't just been firing on ours.

''I'm captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?''

The Romulan inclined his head in greeting. ''Hi, Christopher. I'm Nero.''

''You've declared war against the federation. Withdraw…, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership in a neutral location.''

With his head tilted to his right, he's being calculative, detached, he answered: ''I do not speak for the empire. We stand apart.'' He then inclined his head slightly on his left, what he'll say touches him more personally, emotionally, with restrained aggressivity in his tone he said: ''As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?'' Spock stood up from his station and made his way next to captain Pike.

''Pardon me, I do not believe you and I are acquainted.''

''No, we're not. Not yet. Spock there's something I would like you to see.'' He said with pursed lips. He's refraining from telling us something. ''Captain Pike, your transporter has been disable as you can see, by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle, come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all.'' Then the screen returned to our view of Vulcan and the Narada. We all looked at captain Pike wondering what to do.

Pike stood from his chair and turned towards Jim, Spock and I. ''He'll kill you, you know that.''

My brother pointed out at the same time Spock said: ''Your survival is unlikely.''

''Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake.'' Jim said.

''I too agree. You should rethink your strategy.''

''Cadet Belle?'' Pike asked for my advice when he saw me, since he knows I evaluated Nero's psychological profile while he talked. I stepped forward beside my brother.

''Sir, he's not going to negotiate he'll most likely torture you to get information out of you until you're dead.'' I didn't sugarcoat it.

''I understand.'' Pike said resigned. Then his voice got stronger as he said: ''I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand in hand combat.'' I was about to volunteer but Pike looked at my injured wrist and I knew he wouldn't let me go. I pulled on my sleeve to hide my bandage just in case I could help with something else.

''I have the training, sir.'' Sulu said raising his right hand.

''Come with me. Kirk you too, you're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov you have the con.'' I muttered good luck to Jim with a small smile as he left with Pike, Sulu and Spock towards the shuttle crafts.

''Aye, Keptin.''

I took Spock's science station when he left. When Spock got back he took the captain's chair.

''Dr. Puri, report.'' Spock said trough the captain's chair comm.

''It's McCoy. Dr. Puri was on deck 6, he's dead.''

Spock took a while to answer then said: ''Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer.''

''Yeah, tell me something I don't know.''

''Avay team iz entering zee atmosphere, sir. 20 000 meters.'' Chekov told Spock. ''Approaching zee platform at 5 800 meters.''

''Kirk to Enterprise distance to target 5 000 meters.''

''4 600 meters from zee platform.''

We heard through the com: ''4 500 meters to target.'' ''4 000 meters.'' ''3 000 meters.'' ''2 000 meters, pull chute.'' ''2 000 meters.'' ''come on pull your chute, Olsen.'' ''No, not yet, not yet.'' Shit, he's an adrenaline junkie. ''1 500 meters.'' ''Open the chute!'' ''Wee hee hee!'' ''Olsen pull your chute!'' ''1 000 meters.'' ''Olsen!''

''O-Olsen iz gone, sir.'' Chekov said a little startled. Damn adrenaline junkie. ''Kurk has landed, sir.'' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

''The jamming signal's gone. Transporter abilities are reestablished.''

''Transporter control iz reengaged, sir.''

''Chekov, run gravitational sensors. I wanna know what they're doing to the planet.'' Spock said hastily.

''Aye, commander. Urgh, Keptin. Sorry, Keptin.''

''Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something at the planet… Through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy, Enterprise?''

''Yes, sir.''

''Keptin, gravitational sensors are off zee scale. If my calculations are correct. Zey're creating a singularity zat vill consume ze planet.''

''They are creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?''

''Yes, sir.'' Chekov answered.

''How long does the planet have?''

''Minutes, sir. Minutes.'' Chekov answered while shrugging and slightly shaking his head.

Spock stood. ''Alert Vulcan command center to signal a planet wide evacuation all channels, all frequencies.'' He told a black woman with a red dress uniform that was behind me. He seemed agitated. A Vulcan agitated, not good, I decided to follow him and the woman to the turbo lift casually.

''Spock, wait.'' She tried to stop him. They're obviously close, to what extent I do not know yet.

''Maintain standard orbit.'' He continued as if she hadn't spoken.

Someone said: ''Yes, sir.'' As he got in the turbo lift.

''Where are you going?'' The woman asked as I snuck into it silently beside him, they didn't seem to notice me.

''To evacuate the Vulcan high council. Their tasked with protecting our cultural history, my parents will be among them.'' I knew there was something wrong, I'm not letting him go into that time bomb planet alone, we're not losing another captain.

''Can't you beam them out?'' She asked concerned.

''It is impossible. They will be in the Katric ark. I must get them myself. Chekov, you have the con.'' Spock then started the lift and finally took notice of me. ''Cadet, what are you doing here?''

I looked in front of me as I answered. ''As I'm sure you are aware, acting captain, we already lost a captain and according to regulations an acting captain must be kept out of danger and guide the ship through the crisis that caused the loss of the first captain. So you going on a planet that is about to be destroyed, is against said regulation, unless someone is to accompany you to make sure no harm comes to you, sir.'' I finally turn to look him in the eyes and I let out a small gasp. I felt a shock go through me and butterflies fill my stomach. WTF is wrong with me, I get a crush on someone during a crisis?

He muttered: ''Shan hal lak, T'hy'la.'' I speak Vulcan but those words were foreign to me. We both seemed frozen looking into each others eyes until the turbo lift doors opened to the transporter room. We both snapped out of whatever daze that was and got out of the lift. We then, ignoring each other, went to grab a utility belt and got on the platform. Jim and Sulu were there on the floor. ''Clear the pad. We're beaming to the surface.'' Spock told them as we put on our belt.

''The surface of what?'' Jim asked while Spock crouched down, I mimicked him he's the one that knows the planet. ''Are you nuts? Georgia?'' It's rare he uses my first name it shows how much he's worried I just gave him a small smile. ''Spock, you can't do that!''

Spock ignores him completely and says: ''Energize.'' When we got on the planet's surface it was as if we just teleported in hell everywhere I looked it was chaos, everything was collapsing… ''Follow me.'' I followed Spock up a hill and to the entrance of a tunnel. As I was about to follow him inside he said: ''Stay here, hail the Enterprise as soon as we're out.''

''Yes, sir.'' As soon as I saw them come out I took out my communicator: ''Belle to Enterprise. Beam us out, now.'' Spock was holding and older woman, probably his mother when he came out but let go of her momentarily.

''Locking on you, don't move. Stay right where you are.'' The lights started to swirl around us I saw that the ledge where Spock's mother was, was about to crumble, since I was closer to her then Spock I reached out to her with both hands doing an arabesque just as the cliff collapsed. I felt hands on the leg I was holding up, keeping both Spock's mother and I from falling. Damn my wrist hurt, I couldn't help but think as I was holding onto her. Luckily it was only for a few seconds, we then all reappeared on the pads of the Enterprise and I let go of her. She hugged me and thanked me for saving her life. She then joined a male Vulcan who gave me a small nod of appreciation, she was probably his wife. I turned around Spock was still holding my leg, I notice him get a light green blush and hastily let go.

Jim hugged me as soon as I got down from the platform. ''Are you alright?''

''Yeah, I just need to see Bones about my wrist and…'' Suddenly everything started to spin and become blurry. I brought my hand to my head and when I brought it back there was red on it. Damn it, a rock must've hit me at the entrance of the cave. I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt myself falling into Jim and everything went black.


	4. Titanium

***Rewritten***

Chapter 4: Titanium – David Guetta feat. Sia:

I couldn't breathe. With a gasp, I awoke and sat up in the bed I was in. With a hand over my heart, tears started streaming down my face as feelings of guilt, sadness and despair assaulted me. Deep breath, Georgia, deep breath. What the hell was that? If it's not me then, Jim… ''Doctor, doctor, she's awake.'' Said the woman I saved on Vulcan as she rose from the chair beside my bed. As soon as those words left her mouth, I could see Bones hurriedly make his way toward us.

''How are you feeling, Georgia?'' He started checking my vitals.

''I'm okay, where's Jim?'' Bones made a face at that and cursed under his breath. I raised my brows at him waiting for an explanation.

''He got marooned on Delta Vega for mutiny.'' Say what now?

''What? Why?'' I asked flabbergasted. What could he possibly do to get himself ejected from the ship?

''Well Jim didn't agree with Spock's decision of meeting back with Starfleet and when Spock asked security to remove him from the bridge Jim started a fight. So Spock nerved pinched him and ordered to get him off the ship.'' He replied grumpily. Why didn't he just put him in the brig?

''That jerk, why didn't he just put him in the brig?'' Then I remembered the woman on the chair beside my bed was his mother. I turned to her: ''I'm sorry.''

She gave me a small smile. ''It's alright. Are you close to that Jim person?''

''Yeah, he's my twin brother. That's why I think something's wrong with him.'' She nodded pensively.

''If you'll excuse me.'' With that she left, leaving Bones and I alone.

''What were you thinking going on that planet, Georgia?'' He was kinda pissed but concerned.

''I couldn't let the acting captain go down there, by himself. It's against regulation and we were sort of running out of time so…''

I was cut off by the com on the wall: ''Captain Spock request doctor McCoy on the bridge.''

''Acknowledge, I'm on my way.'' He then turned back his attention to me. ''You compounded your wrist injury. For the rest of this mission you can't leave this ship, understood?'' Damn.

''Yes.'' I answered begrudgingly.

''I got to go, you can return to your office if you want.'' I nodded and Bones left. At least I'm not stuck in this bed. I made my way to my office and sat in my chair. I started looking back over the files of the crew where I left off when I heard the door chime. I opened it, it was Spock's mom. I motioned for her to take a seat.

''How can I help you ma'am?'' I asked once she was seated.

''Please call me Amanda. And I just wanted to make sure you were okay.'' I smiled.

''I'm fine, just a little pissed at your son but I'm alright.''

''How did you know Spock's my son?''

''Well, his eyes are more human than other Vulcans and on the planet the way he clung to you, it showed how much you mean to him.'' She nodded and smiled then stood to leave.

''Thank you again, for saving my life.''

''You're welcome.'' When she left I received a message from tech saying my brother was brought on the bridge. What? But he was off the ship, I smiled as I made my way towards the bridge.

I don't know what happened but once I got on the bridge everyone seemed frozen and Spock was choking my brother. Suddenly we heard a strict: ''Spock.'' And it seemed to bring Spock out of his murderous rage. I wonder what Jim did to get such a strong reaction out of him. He turned to look at the voice but stopped when he saw me and the woman he was talking to earlier before going on Vulcan. He looked ashamed of himself. I cocked my head to the left and looked at him curiously.

He looked down and said: ''Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log.'' He then left. The African-American woman from earlier, tried to follow him but he just looked at her and she didn't follow him any further. The Vulcan that said Spock's name left too, probably to talk to him and the bridge was left in silence.

''I like this ship!'' Said a man wearing civilian's clothing with a Scottish accent. ''You know it's exciting.'' I gave a slight chuckle at that.

''Well, congratulations Jim. Now we've got no captain and no god damned first officer to replace him.'' Bones said.

''Yeah, we do.'' Jim said still recovering from the lack of oxygen.

''What?'' Bones asked dumbfounded as Jim made his way to the captain's chair.

''Pike made him first officer.'' Sulu answered him.

''You've gotta be kidding me.'' He replied.

Once seated Jim said: ''Thanks for the support.''

''I sure hope you know what you're doing, captain.'' Said the black woman.

''So do I.'' He told her. He opened the com on his chair. ''Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy's ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down… or they are. Kirk out.''

I made my way to Jim. ''Once this is over you better tell me what it was on that planet that you felt so strongly, that I felt it.'' Jim looked a little uneasy at that but nodded none the less. ''I'm glad you're back.''

While on the way to Earth we tried to come up with a plan to get on board Nero's ship.

''Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected.'' Jim said.

''You can't just go in there guns blazing, Jim, not with their type of technology.'' Bones said. ''I'm telling you the math doesn't support…''

He was interrupted by: ''Captain Kourk, captain Kourk! Captain Kourk!''

Jim turned around to face him. ''Yes, Chekov. What is it?''

''Based on ze Narada's course from Wulcan… I have projected zat Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said we need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4… and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moon, say Titan. Ze magnetic distortion from ze planet's rings… will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From zhere, as long as the drill is not actiwated we can beam aboard ze enemy's ship.''

''Aye, that might work.'' Said Scotty while toweling his head.

''Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?'' Bones asked Chekov.

''Sewenteen, sir.'' He answered proudly.

''Oh, oh good. He seventeen.''

''Doctor.'' We all looked towards the turbo lift. ''Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry.'' Spock said as he made his way toward us. ''If Mr. Sulu can maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and if possible, bring back captain Pike.''

''I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock.'' Jim said pensively.

Spock got the Vulcan equivalent of a smirk on his face: ''Vulcans and Romulans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also my mother is human. Which makes Earth the only home I have left.'' Gosh he's so cute and sexy. Snap out of it B.

''Then I'm coming with you.'' Jim replied taking a step towards him. I'm not letting them go alone but Bones won't let me go. But if he doesn't know…

''I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it.''

''See? We are getting to know each other.'' Jim said then slapped his shoulder and made his way to the turbo lift.

I made my way to Yuki. ''Hey tech, remember shadow tracking?''

''Yeah, that's the class we were suppose to have next semester. Why?'' She replied bored.

''Well, I'm going to shadow track Jim and Spock on the Narada. You in?'' She seemed to cheer up at that and nodded with a big smile.

''Alright come with me.'' She grabbed my arm and almost dragged me to her quarters. Once there she gave me a tracker. ''Put it on one of them so I know where to beam you, then meet me at the shuttlecraft…'' She looked at a PADD, then said: ''Plato.''

''Thanks, tech.'' I made my way to the transporter room to implant the small device on Jim. When I arrived, I saw Spock kissing Uhura on the transporter pad. I froze it felt like my heart was shattering and as if I was betrayed somehow. What the hell is wrong with me?

'' think you have the tactical advantage… you fire on that ship even if we're still on board. That's an order.'' Jim was telling Sulu through the com.

''Yes, sir.''

''Otherwise we'll contact the enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back.''

''Good luck.'' Jim started to make his was to the transporter but stopped when he saw Spock and Uhura. I snapped out of it and made my way to Jim.

''Jim.'' He turned around and Spock stopped kissing Uhura and looked my way. I focused on my task and hugged Jim. ''Be careful, if you die I'll find a way to get you back and then I'll kill you myself.'' I told him as I attached the device to the inside of his back collar. I then let go of him.

''Don't worry, I'll be back soon.'' He then took his place on the pad beside Spock. Without looking at Spock, I left and made my way to the shuttle bay. I soon found the shuttlecraft named Plato and without anyone noticing me I went inside. Tech was already there. When she saw me she chucked a bag my way. Inside was a black hood, black leggings, black gloves, some tape, black knives with a black phaser on a belt and an ear piece so that she could guide me to Jim. I taped my injured wrist and hurried to put on the clothes and the belt with weapons then got on the small pad.

''Ok, so I'll beam you 20 feet away from Jim and when they beam back, I'll automatically beam you back. So, you ready?'' She asked me from the control panel. Bring it on.

''Yeah let's go.''

''Good luck.'' With that lights enveloped me and when I reappeared there were lots of phasers going off. I quickly ducked, went to stand beside the nearest wall and took out my phaser.

''Tech where is he?'' I fired at two Romulans coming my way.

''He should be twenty feet to your left.'' Crouching and with my back to a wall I made my way where Jim was. It was silent for a moment but then I heard a phaser being fired in the direction I was going. I must be going the right way. When I got there Spock was crouched over a Romulan with Jim beside him covering his back. I kept a certain distance so they wouldn't see me.

''Do you know where it is? The black hole device?'' Jim asked Spock.

''And captain Pike.'' Spock answered letting go of the Romulan and standing up. They then started running, I put my phaser away, took out a knife and followed them. We soon came upon a small ship and they went inside. I stood guard outside. Not long after going in Jim came out and Spock left piloting the ship. I followed Jim but stayed about twenty meters away. I was about to follow him through some sort of tunnel when I saw a Romulan coming our way, so I hid behind a panel and when he was about to go in the tunnel I stepped behind him and quickly slit his throat. I then tried to catch up to Jim.

Once I got out of the tunnel I heard Jim grunt in pain, then I saw him, he was fighting Nero and there was a Romulan on the side watching the scene. ''James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the USS Enterprise. But that was another life.'' Nero said while choking my brother. ''A life I will deprive you of just like I did your father.'' That son of a bitch I thought as I disposed of the Romulan by going behind his back and stabbing his heart with my right hand while the other covered his mouth. I then put the knife back into my belt.

''Captain Nero. The Vulcan ship's been taken. The drill has been destroyed.'' Nero let go of Jim while I dragged the Romulan I just killed behind a control panel. I then took out my phaser.

''Spock! Spock!'' He screamed furiously before leaving Jim on the ground. When he was gone Jim stood up and left, I followed him and soon we saw Pike strapped to a table. Jim shot a Romulan that was behind Pike.

''What are you doing here?'' Pike asked almost inaudibly.

''Following orders.'' Jim said as he was freeing him. Suddenly two Romulans came out of nowhere. Pike took Jim's gun and shot one while I shot the other. Pike saw me and gave me a small smile before falling right back on the torture table. Jim turned around but I quickly hid and didn't see me, he then went back to liberating Pike. Once he was free Jim helped him stand up and said in his communicator: ''Enterprise now!'' Swirls of light formed around each of us and then I was back in the shuttle with tech.


	5. Why can't I

*Sorry about the wait. Had a huge case of writers block. I hope you'll enjoy. :P *

Chapter 5: Why can't I – Liz Phair:

"Did everyone beam back?" What I really wanted to know was if Spock was back, since I knew that Jim and Pike were. I don't know why, but it was really important to me to know that he came back and was alright.

"4 life forms were beamed back including you. So I assume it to be you, your brother, Commander Spock and Captain Pike." That lifted a weight off my shoulders. "I'm going to head back to the bridge. If you need me you know where to find me." And with that she left. I changed back into my uniform and dumped the bag with the black clothes inside, in my quarters and made my way to med bay. I wanted to see how Pike was doing. Once I got there I asked a nurse where Captain Pike was and she told me he was in surgery with Dr. McCoy. Guess I'll see him later. I then made my way to my office.

Once in my office I plopped down in my chair and picked up my PADD from my desk. I was about to finish going over everyone's file when one name stood out from the others. S'chn T'gai Spock. Spock. I remembered our encounter in the turbo lift and how intense his eyes looked. Then I remembered what he said to me: Shan hal lak, T'hy'la. I know Vulcan, enough to go undercover as one but those words were foreign to me. I decided to look them up on my computer but I couldn't find anything, damn it. I started to over analyze everything, since I couldn't get facts I'll make assumptions.

Is it possible that he felt the same as I did? Probably not, seeing the way he acted towards Uhura in the transporter room. Maybe he thought I was a stupid girl for wanting to go with him on a time bomb planet and it was just a Vulcan curse (if that exists) or maybe it he wondered why I was staring at him and thought I was creepy but it might be something else. Ugh, this is so frustrating, I'm supposed to be an expert at analyzing people and here I am not even able to find the meaning of two little words. The door rang and in came Bones.

I stood and he said: "Captain Pike is requesting to see you. He's weak so I'll give you two 10 minutes, after that he'll need to rest."

I looked at him more closely. He had this tired look in his eyes. "Bones are you alright?"

He seemed a bit startled by my question as if he was in his own little world. I then heard him mutter: "Damn shrink, knows everything." I gave him a soft smile and waited for him to answer. "Yeah, it's just all these deaths and the fact I couldn't do a thing about it…"

"Well you know if you ever need to talk…" I left the sentence hanging but motioned to the chair in front of my desk. He gave me a small reluctant smile and a little nod, then left. I followed him out and went to find Pike, while he went to check on his other patients. I saw Pike on a bio bed, looking better than he was on the Narada. "Captain." He looked at me.

"Belle."

"Sir."

"What were you doing on the Narada? You haven't had the shadow tracking class yet, plus you were injured." He was trying to look severe but I still saw the worry in his eyes. Since he recruited me, about three years ago, he's been looking out for me more like a father than a handler. It's very endearing.

When our 10 minutes were up, Bones shooed me away from Captain Pike saying he needed his rest. I left feeling cheerful, ─Pike just made me lieutenant─ despite the slight heartthrob I still feel whenever I think of Spock with Uhura in a romantic embrace. I need to talk to tech; I'll go see if she's available for lunch, I'm a bit hungry.

I made my way to the bridge. Once there I tried to find tech but I didn't see her anywhere nor could I find Spock. Where could they be? Then my gaze landed on Jim sitting in the captain's chair, relaxed doing nothing but watching as the ship sailed through space. Well, I do need to talk to him about what he felt that I felt. I made my way over to him. He turned and greeted me brightly. "B! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go get something to eat Mr. Captain." I said with a small teasing smile. He stood.

"Sure. You know me, I love to eat." He said making his way to the turbo lift. "Chekov, you have the conn."

"Aye keptin."

When the door closed trapping him with me in the confines of the lift I asked: "So what did happen down on Delta Vega?"

Jim groaned. "Is that why you wanted to eat with me?"

"Stop avoiding the question Jim. And to answer your question, yes, that and to congratulate you on your captaincy. Congrats, now answer please."

He gave a big sigh. "I can't tell you." I raised my brow at that.

"Oh? And why is that?" Why can't he tell me? He said he would earlier.

"Well I promised I wouldn't say anything. But I can tell you that you'll experience it someday." He said with a sort of disturbed look on his face. I was about to question him further on that but the doors opened to the mess hall and Jim bounded out as if something was chasing after him.

With a sigh I followed him to the replicator and got myself a vegan lasagna with some water. Jim got himself a steak with French fries and a soda. We made our way to a free table and on the way I spotted Spock at a table in the corner of the room talking with Uhura, they appeared to be having a dispute. I averted my gaze back to Jim and we sat down. I was about to resume my earlier questioning but Jim beat me to it, changing the subject he said: "So what have you been up to while I was on that planet?"

"Oh, you know, I was in a coma." Jim seemed surprised at that.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you know, I got a concussion on Vulcan and then I got into a coma and then what you felt on Delta Vega brought me out of that coma. So that's why I wanted to know what happened."

"Wow, I'm sorry B." After a beat he said: "I got chased by this huge alien beast."

"No, what awoke me wasn't fright. It was pain, emotional pain, really deep that seemed to stab at my heart and guilt as if the end of the world appeared to be my fault. So whatever happened down there, it was something… special, not just some scaredy-fright but something big." Jim shifted.

"How's Captain Pike. Have you seen him, since your office is in med bay?" He said changing the subject, again. Alright, let's humor him and go with it.

"He was fine when I talked to him but Bones says he needs his rest."

"He's a tough guy."

"That he is." I said agreeing with him. I looked around and caught Spock looking at our table, Uhura nowhere in sight. Our eyes met briefly and I felt a spark go through me, I quickly averted my eyes back to my food. "Jim," He looked up. "Dad would've been proud of you. You know, saving the earth and all." He gave me a small crooked smile and touched my forearm lightly before finishing his steak.

"Thanks, B." Out of my peripheral vision I saw Spock stalk out of the room angrily or as angrily as a Vulcan would express. What's up with him? Jim finished his steak then said: "Well B, that was nice but I got to get back to work."

"Alright see yah." He stood and started to leave but stopped as something passed through my mind and I said: "Oh Jim, Do you know someone not Vulcan who speaks Vulcan?" He looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Why?"

"Can't say, you know I promised someone I wouldn't." (Myself) I said giving him back his earlier excuse.

"Ha ha. Well, there's Uhura." Damn it, it can't be Uhura since she's linked to Spock. I smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks."

"Always happy to help. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that he left me alone with my thoughts. Images of Spock and Uhura kissing erupted in my head and it felt as if my heart was ripped apart. What the hell? I stood and disposed of what was left of my food. I know what I need, sparring. But my wrist is not healed yet, oh I'll just tape it. I left and went back to my quarters. I changed into black leggings and a blue tank top, I grabbed a towel and water bottle then taped my wrist and made my way to the gym.

On the way there I crossed path with Spock, I looked straight ahead ignoring him. Fuck, he's everywhere. Just as I passed him he said: "Cadet Belle, a word." I stopped and turned around to face him, keeping my eyes downcast. I could feel his gaze hot on my face. Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him. I kept chanting in my head. "Cadet, a relationship between a starship captain and a cadet is not recommended as a starship captain needs to keep his head straight and so I demand to know the nature of your relationship with Captain Kirk." Eh? I looked up at him at that, his eyes were intense and he seemed to be fighting with himself for control. What the hell?

"Commander, I'm a cadet no more as Captain Pike just promoted me to Lieutenant." And my relationship with Jim? What the hell, he's my brother and my personal life is none of his business.

I was about to answer his question but he cut me off saying: "Well then, Lieutenant what is the nature of your relationship with one James T. Kirk? It is frowned upon to have a romantic relationship between an officer of lower rank and higher rank aboard the same ship." He intense stare was pinning me in place. With my brother?! Ewww. And, like he's one to talk, with Uhura.

"I believe Commander that you, sir, are in a relationship with an inferior ranking officer, Lieutenant Uhura." How dare he? He seemed to be burning with ill-contained rage inside at my words, well just too bad. "Also with all due respect, sir, the relationship I have with Jim, who is my brother if you must know, or anyone else onboard is none of your business." At those words he seemed to cool off slightly as if a weight was lifted off his shoulder. Well, I was fuming. Now I really need to go kick someone's ass. "Now if you'll excuse me." I said stiffly trying to rein in my temper. He gave me a small stunned dismissive nod and I hurriedly passed him and entered the gym.

The gym was mostly empty save for a few men in the sparring area. I joined them and they looked at me like I was a piece of meat. Really? "Hi guys. Who wants to spar with me?" They looked me up and down seizing me and they simultaneously began chuckling. I raised my left eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry honey but you're so tiny. Wouldn't want to hurt you more than you already are." Said a tall, blond, muscular man. "Also we need to get back to work. Maybe some other time, sugar." He said with a wink. Ugh, sexism. I sure would love to kick their butt to show them what a tiny thing like me is capable of. Now what do I do? I really want to kick someone's butt. They left and as the last one passed by me, a big, burly, red headed man was about to slap my ass but I grabbed his hand and twisted it around behind his back. I then kicked his knees, making him fall into a kneeling position on the floor. His buddies left before he could call for back up.

"Say you're sorry and that you won't do that again and I'll let you go." That felt great.

He tried to wiggle free. "You're crazy…" I twisted harder. "Ah… Alrigh, alright. I'm sorry I won't do it again." I let him go. He scrambled up and hurried out the door, leaving me all alone in the gym. Well that felt good but I'm still not satisfied. With a resigned sigh I made my way to a punching preparing to beat the sand out of it when Commander Spock walked in the gym, dressed in black training clothes. Is he following me or something? Come on B, stop being paranoid. Why would he follow you? I gave a roundabout kick on the bag followed by a series of jabs and kicks. I then felt a presence behind my back, heat exuded from said body. I turned around and there was Spock. I looked up and almost gave a small gasp at the intensity in his eyes ─they were burning.

"Lieutenant, I was wondering if you wouldn't be opposed to a sparring session with myself?" Kicking Spock's ass seemed fun.

"Alright Commander, let's go." I said with a small amused smile. We made our way to the sparring mats.

"What kind of fighting technique would you like to use?" He asked polite but with fire in those dark eyes of his.

"Mixed martial arts." He nodded and we stepped closer to one another trying to seize one another.

It all happened really fast a series of about 15 blows and dodge and I found myself underneath Spock. My arms pinned by his hot hands, the position felt more sensual than anything else. "I think, Lieutenant that I have you bested and you should give up." Give up? Ha, fat chance. In an expert move, I kicked a leg from underneath him and overturned him straddling his waist. My hands got free and I grabbed his wrists pinning his hands on both sides of his head. He gave a small moan as his eyes fluttered shut. What the…? I saw that while I was pinning his wrists some of my fingers were brushing against his palms. I remembered that Vulcan's palms were extremely sensitive and so I hastily let go of his wrists as if they burned me. His eyes, as they opened were scorching in their intensity. It was like the spark I felt earlier in the mess hall multiplied by a thousand. I was like a moth to a flame, I couldn't look away from him ─I was captivated.

"I'm sorry." I said softly under my breath. Spock didn't seem to hear me and grabbing my waist he quickly flipped us over so that I was once again under him. One of his hands seized one of mine and his lips parted, forming a small o. His eyes then flicked to my lips and he leaned in, my eyes landed on his lips and subconsciously I licked mine before closing my eyes.

Just as our lips were about to touch the intercom chirped to life and Jim's voice said: "Commander Spock, please report to the bridge immediately." We both opened our eyes and if I just leaned in a little more and I could finally taste his lips. Without saying a word he slowly backed away from me without losing the intensity of his burning gaze, leaving me on the training mat. Once he was gone I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. What was that?


End file.
